Electronic devices having cameras are often equipped with at least one image sensor. The electronic device may capture image data by detecting light incident on an image sensor and converting the detected light into electrical signals. Generally, the frame rate of an image sensor is a measure of how many times a full pixel array of an image sensor may be read in a given amount of time. A captured image frame may include image data representing light incident on a full pixel array on an image sensor. However, a single image frame may not include additional information for subsequent handling of the captured image data.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.